Baby Romanoff
by Chloe'sShoelaces
Summary: Clint and Natasha are longing for a baby, but when they finally get one, things go a bit awry. Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1 - Bad Sperm

'Tasha, come on!'

Clint and Natasha Romanoff were very much in love thank you very much. They would be celebrating their second wedding anniversary this June. After the war in New York against Loki, when Thor had taken in the Asgard to face his punishment, Clint had proposed in the car that whisked them away from that bridge. The couple took 2 weeks holiday time off with S.H.I.E.L.D and invited the Avengers, Pepper, Fury, Coulson, and Hill to the Caribbean where they were to be wed. Pepper was Natasha's maid of honour and Coulson was Clint's best man and Steve was to serve as the ring bearer. It was a wedding of great anticipation, the team always knew that they had a soft spot for each other. However there was one thing missing from their perfect life and that thing was the miracle of a child.

Although for Clint and Natasha having a child was proving to be more difficult than already thought.

'It's your fault we have to go through this, you and your lazy sperm!' Natasha complained.

'Errr Tasha? Are you forgetting something?' Of course Clint was referring to her time in the Red Room. They had made it near impossible for their graduates to get pregnant. Much more so Natasha, when they spotted something remarkable in a pupil they 'rewired' them, so they wouldn't have to face the 'burden' of conceiving naturally.

Natasha was ok with this, did she want children? Maybe. But she was content with it just being her and Clint. Much to his disappointment. Nevertheless Clint had managed to persuade her that a child would be the best possible thing for them since they got married and Natasha was starting to feel like his enthusiasm for a child was contagious. Needless to say 1 year on from when he first suggested the idea, Natasha now wanted a child as much as he did.

'Low blow Barton, low blow'

30 minutes later and the pair were sitting in a waiting room, hoping that the next names to be called would be theirs. Both of them disliked waiting, they thought it was a waste of their time, as if the Nurses thought they had nothing better to do than to sit around and wait for them to get their times sorted.

'Mr and Mrs Barton?' a plump nurse, who recently came out of door No.2, called.

'That's us!' Clint eagerly responded.

The cheerful Nurse led them to Consulting Room 2, where they were to discuss the mechanics of this operation.

It was a small room, 4x4m, with two comfy enveloping chairs opposite a posh black one over the barrier of a desk. Behind the posh chair, was an assortment of filing cabinets and cupboards, strategically placed along the wall. Incidentally they were painted a light green colour reminding Clint of a hospital.

'I'm Nurse Carol and I'll be your consultant for the time that you are with us.' Nurse Carol explained, 'first off I need to know a bit of personal background information, different from the stuff you gave us last time, normal required procedure, just to make sure that the environment your raising the child up in is going to be suitable, ok?'

Natasha was fuming, how dare they accuse us of being bad parents! They don't even know us! What right have they?

Clint could sense his partners angry and tried to sooth her by stroking her hand before nodding at the ignorant Nurse to continue.

'Right, well, where will you be raising the child?'

'At the Avengers tower, on the 24th floor.' Clint gathered that he would be the one to do most of the talking.

'Good, good, and have you taken suitable measures to ensure that the baby will not be harmed by any risks that may occur, for instance, falling for that great height?'

'Yes, we ran a risk assessment through J.A.R.V.I.S and baby proofed accordingly.' Sensing the Nurses confusement he went on, 'J.A.R.V.I.S is a highly intelligent computer build by the great inventor Tony Stark.'

Natasha scoffed out loud at the 'great inventor' remark.

'That sounds more than acceptable.' The Nurse smiled, which Clint returned, Natasha, however did not. 'One more question, it says here that your line of work cannot be discussed here, that's all well and good but we need to know about maternity leave, what will be happening with that, who will be looking after the baby when or if you two both decide you want to go back to work?'

'Well we thought that Tasha would go on maternity leave at 5 months they when the baby was born I'd take 2 months off to be with them both. Then whenever Tasha was ready she'd come back to work. For the matter of childcare, we have a collection of Uncles and an Aunt who would be more than willing to baby sit while we're at work.'

'Well that sounds fantastic! Well basically, in this session we're going to try to get you pregnant. So there'll be a new addition to your little family. We're going to take your sperm, Clint, and your eggs, Natasha, then fuse them together in a petri dish, which should take about an hour, then insert them back into you Natasha. The procedure in all should take about 2 hours, and then we'll meet again in 3 weeks to see if you are in fact pregnant and offer any support and advice that you may need. Any questions?'

'Yes, will it hurt? Inserting them back in I mean?' Natasha piped up. She was a friend with pain but still was wary with pain down there, since her days in the Red Room.

'No, it does with most people but it can be different, we will insert about 4-6 into you, since it's a bit of a mess down there, no offence,' Nurse Carol answered.

'None taken.'

'Right, well if that's it we'll get started. Clint, you go down the hall to room 5, Doctor Hoff will be waiting for you, Natasha you go to room 12, and Nurse Lucy will have you.'

The room where the implantation was going to happen was cosy. It was about the same size as their consultation room with a door in the far corner, to the left of that were a collection of cabinets and cupboard, all of which probably contains medical equipment, Clint thought. Facing the cabinets was a greyish chair with stirrups for the feet. That Natasha was sitting on. To the right of her, in the corner of the room was a small potted plant, put there to make it feel more homely I suppose, Natasha internally commented.

Clint was sitting on a chair next to his wife; they were being allowed a couple of minutes before the insemination to collect themselves.

'They look so tiny' Clint exclaimed.

'Well they were just inside us!' was Natasha's comeback.

'Still, maybe we should say something, to help them stick?'

'Oh god, do what you want, I'm going to close my eyes for a bit'

Natasha leaned back as best as she could with the gastedly hospital gown on and placed her feet upon the stirrups at the end of the bed/seat combination.

'Hey there, little guys, and girls!' Clint cooed at the foetuses. 'Ermm, I just wanted to say that whichever one of you we get we will love you forever and ever, so when you get in Tasha just grip on really, really tight ok? And then when you come out you'll be the luckiest little boy or girl in the world.'

Nurse Lucy knocked on the door of their room quietly before entering.

'Ready to become parents?'


	2. Chapter 2 - Doubts

As soon as they got home Clint made Natasha lie down on the sofa. He told her that whatever she wanted he would get for her and that she wasn't to turn upright for fear the eggs would fall out.

Natasha didn't like this, it made her feel impotent, but she couldn't help but oblige to the archers beautiful green eyes. He looked adorable as an expectant father. She couldn't wait to tell him she was pregnant.

'What happens if I'm not pregnant,' Natasha was starting to doubt her ability to carry a human child inside of her. The Days in the Red Room might have done a bit too much damage, she considered.

'Of course you'll be pregnant, Tasha!'

She was worried that he might be getting his hopes up too high.

'Just say, playing devil's advocate her, that I'm not, that I'm not able to conceive and that we'll never get a baby, what happens then?'

'We will be pregnant, did you hear my little speech in the clinic?'

'Clint, I'm serious.'

'Then we'll adopt of course! But you will be pregnant I can feel it!'

The two master assassins sat in silence in their new Range Rover, as soon as they knew they wanted kids they quickly ditched their old jaguar in favour of a more suitable child-friendly car. After what seemed like hours but was really in fact two minutes Natasha piped up.

'What happens if I don't love the baby? What happens if it doesn't love me?'

They were driving along a busy road at this moment in time, Clint found a turn off and abruptly parked in a lay-by before turning and looking Natasha straight in the eye looking for doubt in the red head.

'Tasha? What's wrong?'

'Nothing, why?'

'You do want this baby don't you?'

Natasha was startled, why was he asking her such direct questions, it wasn't like the archer she knew, unable to give a proper response she came out with, 'Clint we're going to be late for the hospital appointment!'

'You do want this baby don't you?'

'Yes of course. You've wanted it for so long.'

'Just because I want a baby, doesn't mean you want one too. Tasha, do you want this baby?'

'Yes of course I do! I'm just worried that things might not go to plan.'

Clint knew Natasha for way too long to think that she wasn't hiding anything.

'I know you know that I know that isn't the full truth, Tasha.'

She sighed in only the way Clint would find sexy.

'Truthfully?'

'Yes, be open to me Tasha, that's all I want.'

'I'm…scared.'

'Of course your scared, we're bringing a new life into this world.'

'I'm not scared of that.'

'What are you scared of them?'

After a few moments of silence.

'Come on Tasha, you know you can tell me anything right? We've been through worse than this.'

'I'm scared that if I can't give you a baby, you'll leave me!' Natasha blurted out, 'There, happy now?'

'Oh come on Tasha, you're the most important woman in my whole life, I'd follow you into the afterlife! A baby is just something that tops it, something that's both of ours, something that solidifies us, shows our bond further. But if you can't conceive don't think for a second I would leave you, I meant what I said at our wedding. You are my life, my whole life, I couldn't live without you, if you were to die in a mission I'd follow you. I took your last name didn't I? From the first day we met I knew you were special and look where we are now! Tasha, I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Well come on then, let's go see if you're pregnant!'

The couple were now at the same clinic as last time, Natasha was once again on the bed/chair thing, with Clint grasping her hand firmly. Nurse Carol had applied the jelly formula onto Natasha's stomach and was searching for any signs of life growing in there.

'Do twins run in your family?' The Nurse casually asked.

Hearing the word family Natasha flinched, she was not well associated with hers and it was a touchy subject.

Clint sensed Natasha's weariness and quickly covered for her.

'Not that I'm aware of, although my Nan's brothers were twins.'

'Well it seems as though you've got two buns in your oven.'

Both parents were speechless, two babies?! They couldn't even have one a month ago and now they were going to have two, it was a real life miracle.

'Do you want to know the sex of them or do you want to wait for the birth?'

Clint turned to Natasha.

'What do you want?'

'I think we should find out now so we can be prepared, it's not like it's not surprise enough with two of them.'

'Go for it.'

'Okay then, well, the first one is…..let's see…a boy, and the second one is…..the boys blocking it, two seconds…Is a girl!'

Clint burst to the brim with pride. 'We're having one of each! Isn't that great?!'

'You're going to be a father Clint!'

Even Natasha was becoming a bit over-whelmed, and that never happened.

'So have you got names for the little ones?' Nurse Carol inquired.

'No, not yet,' you could hear the bundles of pride in Clint's voice.

'Well I'm sure they be very loved.'

Clint beamed at the nurse and Natasha chuckled at his child-like behaviour.

'Would you like a copy of the ultra-scan? You can't really see much but it's a nice token?'

'Yes, we want 12 please.'

'Twelve?! Why in God's name do we want twelve?' Natasha was more than shocked at Clint's remarkable request.

'One for me, One for you, One for the both of us to put in our living room, One for Tony, One for Pepper, One for Steve, One for Bruce, One for Thor, One for Fury, One for Coulson, One for Hill, and one spare.'

'You really think Tony and Fury will want one?'

'I think they'll want one the most.'


	3. Chapter 3 - The Reveal

'So what should we call it then, Tasha?'

Oh god she hadn't even though she'd be pregnant, let alone pregnant with twins, let alone think of a name for them!

'Ermm, you can choose.' Nice save Nat.

'I was thinking of a name that actually meant something? Like strong or wise?'

'Mmmmmhhhmmmm, sounds good, whatever you pick will be fine by me.'

So Clint wandered over to his desk in the study, powered up his Mac book. He logged using the password 'birdslovespiders', then typed into Google 'baby names' and clicked on the first mentioned result, which was coincidently a site called , interesting, he thought, very interesting.

He had already had some names in mind before he went looking but they all turned out to mean stupid things like 'Cyclops' or 'Dog'.

Just for fun he searched his own name, which meant 'fair', he could be fair he supposed, he would be a good father to his children he vowed and that meant he would have to be fair with them too, respectable, he though. Clint also search Natasha's name, it meant 'Christmas'. Weird, he thought, but she was like a present to him, so it made slight sense. For the heck of it he searched his teams names as well; Steve - Crown, Bruce – wood, Tony – Protector (ironic, Clint thought), Pepper – unknown, Thor – god of thunder (made sense).

The site listed the meaning of the names next to the, it wasn't exactly mind-stretching material, so after 30 minutes searching he narrowed it down to:

Boys:

Aaron – Strong Mountain

Andy – Man Warrior

Harold – Army Warrior

Jay – Victory

Girls:

Adele – Noble

Alexis – Defender

Chloe-Louise – Young Warrior

Katherine – Pure

He had already had some names in mind before he went looking but they all turned out to mean stupid things like 'Cyclops'

'Hey Tasha? Which name do you like best?'

The pregnant woman answered her partner's call and meandered into his study, which was painted like the night sky, a dark blue with white dots to represent the constellations which were hand-painted on, designed by Steve Rogers himself, the floor was forest green carpet. The wannabe interior designer had felt the need to co-ordinate all the furniture; the bookcase, desk and coffee table where all a dark mahogany and the desk chair, sofa and beanbags where all neutral creams.

'Aaron sounds good for the boy, I like Chloe-Louise is well, sounds strong but feminine too.'

'Me too, so it's settled then?'

'I guess.'

Clint put his hand over Natasha's tummy and whispered 'Hey there little Aaron and little Chloe-Louise.'

He turned to Tasha, who stared into his beautiful green eyes, the colour of summer.

'Sounds perfect.'

Upon the occasion of their pregnancy, Clint and Natasha thought I'd be wise to tell the rest of the group, so at 6pm that very same evening, after Pepper had got back from work, and Steve had finished his evening run, they had called a meeting, which called for everyone to be there, no exceptions, except Thor, who was at that moment over 4 million miles away.

'Spidy and Katniss, can we wrap this up, I've got super intellectual genius business to get on with.' Tony remarked.

'Which means him and Pepper have got a date planned.' Tony glared at Steve, whatever him and his wife had planned had nothing to do with the Captain. Tony proceeded to kiss Pepper in front of Steve just to prove a point. To which Steve promptly turned away, his old-fashioned behaviour kicking in, it was rude to look at a couple while they were being intimate, even if they did it on purpose right in front of him.

'Okay, love fest over, Tasha and I have important news regarding our family.'

'Oh Nat, you haven't got cancer have you?'

Well that was out of nowhere, somehow Bruce always assumed the worst.

'No but she has got something.'

'Aids? Bronchus? Malaria? Tuberculosis? Diarrhoea? Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary? Respitory Infection? Ischemic Heart?'

'No! It's something good.' Now Tony was assuming the worse too.

'Your great aunt Lucy passed away and left you a fortune in her will, now you can move out and stop mooching off me?'

Tired of this guessing game Natasha abruptly said 'I'm pregnant.'

'You're what?' A chorus of voices returned.

'I'm pregnant, yano with child? I've got a bun in my oven.'

'We get that Mother Hen, what I would like to know is how? I thought your …. _Lady parts _were royally fucked up after you turned 16?'

'Hey watch how you speak to my wife, Stark.'

'You read my file?'

'Spidy, I've read everyone's file, trust me, yours isn't exactly special.'

Natasha glared at him.

'Nat, I think what we are all trying to say is congratulations,' Pepper beamed at them, Natasha knew she wanted to be pregnant too, ever since Tony had proposed, and Pepper thought she would be the night of her wedding but Tony had used a condom, must to her dismay. She hadn't brought it up with him yet, but thought that with Natasha and Clint now pregnant, it might give him an incentive to want children.

A million and one questions later and the gathering was nearing a close.

'Oh we almost forgot something, Clint insisted that we get 12 ultra-scan photos, so each of you now has one.'

Clint pulled out an array of envelopes and gave one to each of the attendees.

'There sooooo cute.' Pepper gave subtle hints towards her husband.

'Really? You can tell where they are?' Tony was clearly not receiving the hints.

The group disembersed for bed and Clint and Natasha were in their room alone together. Snuggled up under the duvet cuddling, the picture of a happy family.

'Clint?'

'Yeah Tasha?'

'Do you really love me?'

'More than anything in the universe.'

'Would you do anything for me?'

'If you wanted a flower from the very depths of the deadliest jungle I'd pack a bag right this second and go fetch it for you.'

'That's good then, because I want you to tell Fury.'

'I think I want a divorce.'


	4. Chapter 4 - Home Renovation

'What colour should we get, pink and blue, or yellow, or green?'

Clint and Natasha were at Home Depot picking colours to decorate the babies' room with. Natasha was now 5 months pregnant and being sick every morning was a bit of a hassle. Fury had given them each 1 year's maternity leave which could be used on the 4th month of the pregnancy.

Clint's reservations about telling Fury was proved to be needed, he shouted at them for half an hour, giving them a lecture about 'how deadly assassins shouldn't be getting pregnant'. However when Natasha mentioned the words 'Uncle Fury' he softened into butter.

It turned out in fact Clint was right about Tony and Fury wanting the ultrasound the most, they cooed at the unborn children and when it was time to get the 3rd month check-up they demanded another ultrasound so Clint and Natasha had to get 12 more. Clint worried that the clinic were going to start making them pay.

'I think we should get pink and blue, we can paint Aaron's side of the room blue and Chloe-Louise's side pink.'

'Good idea, see this is why I love you Tasha.'

With that he put his hands over her stomach and kissed her, right there in the middle of Home Depot.

The babies kicked and Clint jumped back, excited.

'See! They know when their daddies about!' Clint chuffed.

The assassins paid for 2 Litres of baby blue paint and 2 litres of baby pink paint and headed next door to Babies'R'Us.

In there they found a selection of cribs, baby furniture, baby bottles, highchairs, baby cutlery, buggies, baby clothes and mobiles.

Upon entering the crib isle they found a sign saying you could get baby furniture made specifically to your idea.

'Wow that's so cool Tasha, we need to do that.'

'I don't know, we aren't exactly the best pair for interior design work, are we?'

'Call Steve then and tell him to get his superhero butt down here to help us decorate.'

Natasha whipped her iPhone 5 (S.H.I.E.L.D issued) out of her pocket and dialled Steve, he picked up on the 3rd ring.

'Hey Nat. What's up.'

'Hi Steve, we need you to come down to Babies'R'Us.'

'Ermm, why?'

'We're shopping for Baby stuff and there's a flier that says we can have furniture custom build made to our specifications, we thought with you design knowledge you'd be a good person to call.'

'Well thanks, I'm touched, I'll be there in 20 minutes.'

When Steve arrived they asked the cashier what do to if they wanted custom furniture and she pointed them in the direction of a floor assistant who ushered them to a meeting room off the side of the building. A lady greeted them and said she would be there creative visionist. Glad to have someone on the same page as him, Steve talked animatedly about patterns and prints.

Eventually they decided on a Jungle themed room for the kids, Steve said that Natasha and Clint were distracting his creative flow and told them to pop next door to Home Depot to exchange the paint they already bought for greens, browns and yellows.

Back at the tower Clint got straight to work on painting one of their spare rooms, with Steve's help.

Upon hearing Clint and Natasha were pregnant and would be having twins, Tony immediately relocated them to a bigger floor with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, one of which was on-suite; it had stairs to another floor so in fact they were now occupying 2 floors of the Avengers Tower.

Clint and Steve got out rollers and trays and made quick work of the room, only stopping to take a bathroom break and get a drink.

When the room was completed they called Natasha up to inspect their handiwork.

'Tasha! Come take a look and see what you think!'

The walls were painted yellow, with trees dotted around the place, in one of them slept a ferocious tiger, while the other animals of the jungle were left on the forest floor, an elephant stampeded about the place while snakes climbed the tree and lions roamed their kingdom. Clint thought that because they were twins they'd appreciate the company of one another while they slept and they would soon get their own rooms when they were old enough.

However they wouldn't move into the nursery till they were 3 months old. They needed to be with their parents for a bit.

'Clint, Steve, it looks good, they're going to love it, look their kicking!'

Clint felt Natasha's stomach and indeed they were kicking although he couldn't tell if it was that they liked the room or the fact that his partner liked the room and they liked when she was happy.

'I'd better go, see you tomorrow.' Steve sensed that they were going to get intimate and he didn't want to be around when they did.

'Thank you Steve, really, we couldn't do it without you.' Natasha called to the Captain who was already halfway out the door.

'Right, now you need to go rest you've been on your feet a lot today and you know what Carol said, it's not good for the babies.'

'Clint, I'm fine, look.'

She twirled out on the spot.

'I'm serious, Tasha.'

'Fine!'

She turned and walked downstairs to the kitchen, she was peckish, and well she was always peckish with twins.

Clint cleaned up the paint stuff and put it away, he thought they might go out and grab a bite to eat while the paint was drying and headed downstairs to grab Natasha.

But he couldn't find her in the living room, or in the kitchen. She wasn't in the dining room or the laundry room.

He knocked on the bathroom door.

'Tasha, you in there?'

'Clint! Don't come in!'

He could hear the sobbing in her voice.

'Tasha, open the door right now!'

'I mean it, don't come in!'

She was hysterical now and Clint was scared.

He busted the door down in less than 30 seconds and before him was a sight he never hoped he would see again.

Natasha was sitting against the bath, covered in blood.


	5. Chapter 5 - Operation

An ambulance arrived in 5 minutes; the team arrived in 3, minus Thor who was back in Asgard for the winter, Coulson and Hill, who were providing back-up in Rome.

Everyone was scared, Clint 10 times as scared as the rest, his wife and babies might be dying!

Natasha was rushed into A&E while the team were left in the waiting room contemplating their friend's fate.

Fury was the first to speak up, unusual Clint though.

'Clint, following recent circumstances, take as much time off as you need.'

Not so unusual Clint remarked in his mind. Nonetheless he nodded out of courtesy and went back to hoping that everything would be fine.

Soon later a Doctor came out of the door that led to the waiting room.

'Clint Barton?' Came his request.

Clint jumped up.

'That's me, is everything alright, is Tasha okay? Are the twins okay?'

'I think you need to sit down, did you bring anyone with you?'

At this Tony holding Peppers hand rose and so did Steve, Bruce, and Fury.

'Wow, big family. That's good, you're going to need a lot of support right now, please everyone gather round and sit.'

The group gathered around where the doctor sat and intently listened.

'The good news is that Natasha is fine.'

Clint visibly relaxed in his chair but stiffened when the doctor spoke again.

'However, the bad news is that the babies are in critical condition, we're not sure what's going on at the moment so we've had to induce a comma so we can monitor the babies properly without the mother's interference. Would you like to see her?'

Clint's heart sank further than it ever had before, Tasha was okay but the babies were facing life and death right now, and he wasn't there.

'Yes!' A chorus chimed, it seemed Clint wasn't the only one that wanted to see her.

The Doctor led the team down the corridor to a room, where Natasha was hooked up to about 3 machines.

'I'll let you have a moment, and please don't touch anything.'

It was a bit cramped in the small hospital room but you could feel the love and respect that emanated from it. Steve and Bruce went off to get some chairs so they could all sit down. Although Clint didn't use his, he sat on the bed, cradling Natasha's hand, watching her peacefully sleep.

'Hey, buddy,' Bruce was the next to talk, 'they'll be alright Clint; they take after you, don't they?'

These words very a great deal of comfort to him. Yes, they were his and Natasha's babies; surely something remarkable was passed along in the genetics department.

Each night Clint would sleep next to Natasha's bedside only leaving to take a shower and grab some new clothes.

And each night the team would take it in turns to stay with Clint, for comfort and support, Steve took the first night. Followed by Tony and Pepper, then Bruce and finally Fury, who had to leave after 2 hours to oversee backup for a mission.

'Sorry Clint, next time!' Was his remark as he left the room.

Shortly after Steve returned to Clint's side.

Many nights when Natasha thought he had gone to bed she would sing a lullaby in her mother tongue to the babies. Clint often heard it and soon memorised the words hoping to surprise Tasha when they were born. He decided now would be an appropriate time to sing.

Umka - Kolybel'naja Medvedicy

Lozhkoj sneg meshaja,  
Noch' idet bol'shaja,  
Chto zhe ty, glupyshka, ne spish'?  
Spjat tvoi sosedi -  
Belye medvedi,  
Spi skorej i ty, malysh.

My plyvem na l'dine,  
Kak na brigantine,  
Po sedym, surovym morjam.  
I vsju noch' sosedi,  
Zvezdnye medvedi  
Svetjat dal'nim korabljam.

Steve turned to him.

'That was beautiful.'

On the 6th day the Doctor came into Clint, still sitting on the bed, and told him that, that afternoon, they would be reawakening Natasha, they finally found that there was a problem with one of the babies lungs so they would have to operate and see what they could find, however they would not be able to carry out this procedure until tomorrow because it would require the mother to be awake for 12 hours beforehand.

'Great,' Clint thought 'Tasha will love this.'

'Oh god, my bum aches like crazy.' Were Natasha first words when she came around from being awoken.

They had called up all the avenger team and told them that they must be there for her awakening. Fury, Tony, Pepper, Steve, Bruce, Coulson and Hill were there, Thor still away in Asgard, not really a way to contact another galaxy.

'Oh Tasha,' Clint planted a heart-lingering kiss on her forehead, 'I thought something would happen, coma's are so fucking dangerous, I can't believe they induced one.'

'Well everything's fine now then, isn't it? I can go home now.'

'I'm afraid it's not that simple,' Fury interjected.

'What?!'

'Tasha, they want to do a simple operation, something's wrong with Aaron's lung, it'll only take an hour or so. You'll be out before you know it!'

'Whens that.' You could hear the anger arousing in her voice.

'Well the operations tomorrow and then they have to keep you in overnight for observation, and then they'll go from there.'

'I HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR AT LEAST TWO MORE DAYS?!'

Natasha despised hospitals; they reminded her of her days in the red room.

'Tasha, please, calm down, it's for the babies' sake, it's only a couple of days I'll be here with you all the time.'

'You better, if I have to stay here you sure are.'

'Now count back from 10.'

This is so degrading, Natasha was thinking. They were just knocking her out for the operation to find the cause of the problem.'

'10, 9, 8, 7..6…5….4….3…2….'

'She's out, let's get in there.'

2 hours after the Doctor said they'd be done and the team of Nurses and Doctors were still mulling over Natasha's body.

'Something's wrong, I can feel it.'

'I'm sure they just found something that they weren't expecting, everything will be fine Clint.' Bruce was trying to comfort the archer.

'No, no its not! I want to know what's going on.'

At that moment the Doctor came through the theatre doors and found the party.

'There's been a slight difficulty.'


	6. Chapter 6 - Death

**Authors Note**

First of all you own this chapter to Chernaya-vdova, for her cute review, so be thankful to her and go check out her stories.

Enjoy my little surprise at the end.

* * *

'Tasha, Tasha look at me!'

'What?' was a very dismal response.

'It'll be alright, you know that, they did everything they could, Aaron just wasn't strong enough, we just need to focus on the other one now, we were blessed enough with one, let alone two, it was the earth's way of saying we wouldn't be ready for two. It was too much responsibility anyway; hope could we cope with two, huh? They run amuck around us.'

'Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that we couldn't handle both of them! Don't you dare say that this is a blessing is disguise! Aarons dead, Clint, DEAD! And it's all my fault. Don't you see, I killed him, I murdered our baby. How can you say that was a good thing! HOW?!'

Moments of silence followed Natasha's outburst. It had been 10 days since the operation and the death of Aaron, the had been major complications resulting in the cut off of his air supply, however, the doctor was happy to inform, that Chloe-Louise would have a better time of it and that she was fit and healthy.

When the team came to tell Natasha after she had woken up from the operation, she almost cried, almost, she told them all to get out, well rather screamed at them, and wouldn't let anyone into her room for at least 12hours.

When she finally did, blotches of red were quite visible under her eyes.

Clint was pretty shook up too, he cried quite a lot - in private - but when the team was around he put on a brave face.

The hospital discharged Natasha a couple of days after they're terrible ordeal, with a promise that they would provide any consoling the couple may need and sent them on their way with a leaflet about 'Coming to terms with the loss of a child, which Clint put in the bin as soon as the nurse could no longer see them.

As soon as Natasha got to the lobby, she raced up to their floors and rocketed to the babies' room in a mad rush of rage.

Clint tried to knock the door down but wasn't successful, he didn't have the energy (sadness); however when she came out a couple of hours later her eyes were puffy and the blue cot was broken to pieces.

The team dropped by to check on them each day, just to make sure that one of them wasn't going to have a nervous breakdown, which Tony was sure Natasha was having anyway. Each time one of them infiltrated their floor, they insisted upon bringing them homemade shepherd's pie and lasagne, made by pepper, which usually ended up in the bin.

'What? How can you think this is your fault, Tasha? The doctors said that it was a complicated surgery riddled with various dangers, but they had to do it Tasha! To save his life.'

'Well good job they did of that didn't they? Now he's dead.'

'Yes and as horrible as that is, we've got to go through with his funeral lay him to rest and move on, focus on this other bundle of life that's inside of you, but we will never forget him, never, I promise you. Never.'

'It doesn't change anything, Clint. He'll never come back. What if Chloe-Louise asks about him? What do we tell her? Oh sorry, I killed your twin, but it's okay because we buried him and haven't forgotten that he's there. We have no memory of him Clint! We never even saw him! He's a life that was never lived, because we were never meant to have children!'

'Alright so he'll never come back, and okay we didn't see him, but Tasha, he still lives on,' Clint raised his right hand and placed it over Natasha's heart, 'in here. If you still think of him, he will always live, no matter what. So what we could have children naturally so we had to have a bit of help, everyone needs help once in a while, Tasha. Loads of people have had them successfully with IVF, so we will too. I promise you another thing, Chloe-Louise will live.'

With this Natasha suddenly broke down crying, Clint wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face into his chest. They just sat there like that; her wrapped in his embrace, until she finally stopped crying and whispered the beautiful words in Clint's ear.

'_I love you.' _

Three months later an archer and his 8 month pregnant, master assassin, wife were sitting in a S.H.E.I.D meeting, discussing the antics of Loki with the other avenger members and the council of S.H.E.I.D, although on maternity leave they had been drafted in as expert consultants.

The council members were all on their usual screens on one wall of the massive dark meeting room, Fury's design of course. Opposite them in the middle of the room was an oval desk, made of mahogany and painted a sleek black to match the walls, it was surrounded by 10 chairs, the ones blocking the view to the screens left empty.

These meeting although rare they may be always unsettled the S.H.E.I.L.D team, four of the world's mightiest superheroes in one tiny room, something was bound to happen, since it was common knowledge that they all had very short fuses and very extremely competitive, so even a snide comment could set someone off. However Thor was back home that day so there would be one less body to worry about.

'We need to know his next move since the last, _incident_.' Fury declared, incident was putting it lightly considering they destroyed New York.

'And since none of us know him well enough we need to get Thor. So, does anyone know of any means of communication we could use to contact him?'

'I vote we send the big guy up in a rocket and see where it takes him.' A voice from the entrance of the room spoke softly and mocking.

The team turned around to see the distinctive shape of a certain Asgardian God of mischief smirking at them.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Oh Shit!

Also another Thank you to LaughingLadyBug, Shadow Kitsune11, crystal-clefairy, Dragon Violist, Mermaid Mania, DaughterOfTheSea1, Alinthrada GamerGirl and fireflower297 for following and favouriting this story.

I might put another chapter up later, considering I've made you wait ages, but I did go on holiday for two weeks to the Dominican Republic, lucky me!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Guest

**Authors Note **

As promised another chapter for you guys

* * *

'Loki, to what do we own the pleasure?' Nicky Fury was trying to supress the surprise that was brewing inside of him.

'Cant a God just drop in on his favourite crime fighting allegiance?' Loki responded, with his sly grin.

'Not when he isn't invited, why are you here Loki?'

'If you must know I'm here on official business, tying up loose ends.' He smiled his devilish smile, clearly hiding knowledge of his purpose on Earth.

The Asgardian was toying with them, avoiding the direct questioning and Tony was smelling bullshit a mile away.

'Loki, you little shit, tell us what you're doing here or so help me god I will fly you up to the top of the Avengers Tower and drop you, over and over until you beg for mercy.'

'Now now, puny Iron peasant, don't get your knickers in a twist.'

'Answer the damn fricking question for fuck sake you arshole.' Needless to say Clint was still pretty pissed about being possessed and all that, even if it was over 3 years ago.

'Oh look, it's a little archer, how's the brain lately?'

'You fucking prick.'

'Temper, temper!'

Apart from getting them all pretty wowned up, Loki was doing very little, which was surprising for him.

It was Steve's time for some input now, 'Now if every would calm down, I'm sure our….guest will divulge our minds.'

'You would hope wouldn't you?' Loki was sure putting a brick wall around his thoughts.

'As much as this visit is unwelcome, we must terminate it, if you are not willing to share.' Fury knew that this would push information out of him, and he was right.

'As much as you puny humans would never comprehend my vast intellect I will tell you this, in your wildest dreams you would not believe my plans.'

'AGENTS! ARREST HIM!' Fury was furious.

Loki apperated out of his standing place, to everyone's non-amazement.

'Well good riddance I say.' Tony promoted.

'We almost had him.' There was a hint of resentment in Fury's voice.

'I second Tony.' Clint was the most bitter about the appearance of Loki.

1 hour later and the strategy team were finishing up.

'Now if that's all we know about him then I call this meeting to an end.'

Everyone was now filing out of the S.H.E.I.D meeting office, all except for the expectant parents.

'You go catch up with Steve; I think I just need to sit here for a while.'

'You okay, Tasha?'

'Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired.'

'Okay, but come tell me when you're ready to leave.'

And with that Clint bounded out of the room to talk hand-to-hand combat with the Captain.

Natasha was left alone with her thoughts.

How could he have just shown up here? We haven't seen him since New York and he has the audacity to come in and taunt us? Maybe he gets off on seeing us puzzled and hiding that with anger.

Oh yes, Natasha saw through all of the S.H.E.I.L.D agents like they were made of thin glass, one of the special skills she had.

Loki the trickster? Huh? No wonder, he certainly had her puzzled. Why had he come in just to taunt them? Surely there must be some ulterior motive. Maybe he was just there to say, 'I know you can't find me, and you never will be able to, I got away from those stupid idiots my brother calls 'cell guards' I can get away from you three times as easily, I find you, you do not find me.'

This seemed like the nest possible theory Natasha could come up with at the present moment in time. So she got up from her comfy black leather chair and started to make her way towards the door to find Clint, who had left the room not 10 minutes before.

Suddenly the door that led to him was slammed shut, locked and bolted, there was a familiar God-like face in the personal space of her own, it screamed obsanities at her as she cowered with unexpected fear, it invaded her space, mirroring her slow step-by-step retreat to the opposite corner of the room.

'How can you? How can you give birth to such an abomination? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital fire? I know everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think giving birth to a beast no more innocent than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away.'

Loki had now backed Natasha into a corner of the room, his breath was pelting her and his words were making her squirm, he could see this and it basked his appreciation. Banging was heard on the other side of the door as S.H.I.E.L.D had figured out what was going on, and were trying to break the door down to come to her aid.

'I won't kill it! Not until I make it kill you. Slowly, painfully, in every way you fear. And then it'll wake just long enough to see it's good work, and when It screams I'll split it's skull!'

The familiar words he had said to her on the helicarrier still haunted her to this day… how could he have known?!

With the ending word he slapped her, stone-cold, with a THWACK across the face and she collapsed onto the floor exhausted from standing during the assault, a feat on its own without being heavily pregnant, and from the mind-numbing pain radiating from her check, let it be said that Norse God's give a mean slap.

Breathing heavily she felt an unfamiliar sensation run down her leg, liquid of some sort? Oh God! She knew what it meant. She looked up into the eyes of her assailant and whispered the same response she gave on the helicarrier, 'You Monster.' Only this time, she kicked his leg in frustration. Given her state it was a pathetic attempt, but she had used up the last of her efforts on the kick and now could barely move a muscle except she knew she had to keep staring at him, he hadn't won, not yet.

He stayed long enough to admire his work, the cold-exterior assassin lying slumped on the ground, a massive red anger hand-shaped mark imprinted on her cheek, almost drawing blood, sitting in her own waters, her eyes baring into his, knowing she couldn't do anything about it but sit and wait for aid, The Black Widow, helpless and defenceless against him, he put her there, he reduced her to this, and it felt wonderful.

A triumphant glee in his eye, Loki kicked her just to prove she could do nothing.

Natasha gave an unwilling moan of discomfort.

'You. Are. Nothing.' He whispered and disappeared from the room, sure enough the door flung open as he fled leaving Natasha lying in a heap on the ground, Clint was first to reach her.

A gallon of clear liquid was pooling at her thighs.

Clint being as ignorant as a first time father could be, commented, with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. 'Tasha, did you wet yourself?'

Natasha responded to his dim wittedness with a slight out-of-breath tone 'No you idiot, I'm in labour!'

* * *

**Authors Note**

Thank you again for all the support that you are giving me, even if you only ready the story it's enough for me.


	8. Chapter 8 - Birth

**Authors Note**

Thank you for all the support I'm getting!

Here's the new chapter..

* * *

'Right, Right, your pregnant and you're in labour, of course you're in labour, You're in fucking labour Tasha!?'

'No shit Sherlock.'

'Okay somebody get one of the Mercedes and bring it round front, we'll get Agent Romanoff to the exit.' Fury's voice commanded attention. 'Oh, and put some plastic covers on the seats.' He turned to Natasha and Clint's stunned faces. 'Just a precaution, you understand.'

'Of course.'

'Fuck, Clint, Fuck FUCKKKK, oh shit, this fucking HURTS!' Natasha's contractions weren't exactly the best experience.

'Oh fuck, it's even worse than the last one! SHITTTTTTT.'

'They will get progressively worse as they go along,' The Hospital nurse reassured her, 'they're lasting about 20 seconds right now? As soon as they get to 30 seconds it should be time to push, but just for safe measure I'll check how dilated you are.'

The driver who was giving the horrific task of driving two master assassins to the hospital, so one of them could give birth, was pretty shaken up by the end of the ordeal, needless to say Natasha was swearing profanities at every contraction that happened. Clint insisted on driving at the start but quickly gave up his mission when Natasha hit him and told him to 'fucking get in the car you bastard or I'll give birth right on this fucking pavement', which Clint was pleased about as soon as they started driving, aka, as soon as the contractions picked up pace. His wife was very detailed and very verbal about the drivers precautions on the road, he distinctly remembered her saying, 'You call this fucking driving? I could do better than this and I'm fucking in labour!' Yes Clint was happy at his sudden uneagerness to drive, the same could not be said for the hapless chauffeur.

'Right your about 7cm dilated, at 10 you start to push okay?'

'Holy Mother of FUCK!' Another contraction was starting.

'I'll take that as a yes, I'll be back in 20 minutes to check on you again.'

The Nurse then swept out of the door, leaving the expectant parents to themselves. Clint was sitting on a chair next to Natasha's hospital bed, holding her hand, or rather she was squeezing the life out of it.

They had managed to get a private room, or S.H.I.E.L.D had managed to pull a few strings to get their best agents a decent room. Natasha swore to god if they had put her in a room with a cheerful plump woman who was giving birth and tried to compare mothering notes she would not be responsible for whatever happened to her.

5 hours had passed since Natasha had been whisked away from base and the Avengers were in the waiting room waiting for news of their team mate. Tony had gone back to Stark headquarters and gotten Pepper to take her to the Tower to pick up things for the baby and it's parents before driving them both to the hospital to wait for its arrival. Whereas Steve, Bruce, Coulson and Fury had called two S.H.I.E.L.D trucks to transport them there.

Bruce, with his newest contraption had tried to get a message to Asgard to tell Thor of the good news and was now awaiting a reply from the Norse God.

'Still no word?' Steve questioned, he respected Thor and was eager to be reunited with their oldest teammate.

'No, but I'm picking up their signal, I'm not sure if they have the means to communicate back to me, after all no one has ever tried it before.'

'Well keep trying, he should be here, we're a team and we're gaining a new member.'

'Hey, can we have like an initiation or something?'

'Only you could be as dumb as to suggest such a thing, Tony.' Pepper remarked.

'Hey baby, it was a good idea!'

'Not with Natasha and Clint as parents.'

Tony opened his mouth as if to counter but though about it and stopped, Pepper was right, Natasha and Clint would never let him.

'Hey guys, the device is picking up something.'

'Okay, we're back.' The Nurse had now entered the room 25 minutes after the last visit.

'Is it over yet?' Natasha asked, clearly worn out, birth was not her cup of tea.

'Not quite yet,' Checking her over the Nurse found there was at least another hour to go yet, 'You're almost 9cm, a little while longer and you'll be able to start pushing.'

'For fuck sake.'

'He's coming! They're sending him down to Earth now! They said he needs to make a quick stop before he comes but he's coming! THOR'S COMING TO EARTH!'

Steve had never seen Bruce as excited as now, but to be honest he was over the moon too, the team were reuniting again to welcome their newest member.

'How are we?' The nurse asked as she re-entered the room for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

'A whole lot better if you would get her outta me!' Natasha retorted.

'Well that won't be a problem anymore. Your 10cm, it's time to start pushing.'

'I can't do it, let me sleep.'

Natasha had been pushing for 10 minutes with no productivity, the short bursts of pushing she was giving were getting them nowhere.

'The longer you push for, the quicker it will come, try a ten second one, on my count, dad, help her out a bit, give her some encouragement.'

She summoned all of the strength inside of her and on the doctor's count pushed long and hard.

'10, 9, 8, that's it keep going, 7, 6, 5, come on your halfway there, 4, 3, 2, nearly done, 1, 0, that's great, she's halfway out now, I need another really big push okay? On my count aga-'

'I can't do it, please I need to stop.'

'Tasha please, she's halfway here, don't stop now, I know you can do it, I know how strong you are, and I know how strong she's going to be because she's got a mother like you.'

She made a little nod to indicate that the doctor should start to count again.

'Okay, we ready? 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, she's coming, 5, 4, 3, 2, almost here now, just the feet to go, 1, anddd 0.'

Natasha breathed a sigh of relief, it was over, she had given birth.

The Doctor took their new baby off to be cleaned.

'I knew you could do it Tasha, I knew it.'

The Doctor came back in, with a baby wrapped in blankets, wailing in his arms.

'Mr and Mrs Romanoff I am pleased to present, baby girl Chloe-Louise.'

* * *

**Authors Note**

I know nothing about pregnancy as I'm 15 so I haven't had an experience. All the infomation I got was from watching T.V shows like friends.

So if its all wrong I'm sorry.


End file.
